Dawn and Dusk
by Forgotten64
Summary: Eden is a young lad entering the Rose Thorn Academy. He hopes to live up to his family's legacy, but not everything is as it seems as a war that ended eons ago begins again. Just posting this to see if anyone likes it. I plan on actually writing/drawing this to publish in the real world later in my life. Good and Bad reviews accepted.


Dawn and Dusk

Prologue – The ancient legend

This world was once filled with mystery, power, and chaos. Magic used to rule the world, causing destruction and death. A war happens eons ago, in fact it was the first war the set foot on the world. One man was the cause and that one man took the lives of many. His name was Chaos. A ruthless man and with the snap of his fingers, he could kill a thousand enemies. Darkness is always in the world, but without darkness there cannot be light and without light there cannot be darkness. Hope always lives, even in the darkest hours. Another man came to fight Chaos, another of the many that tried to end this age of death. The man's name was Chronicle Falchion. He bore a sword crafted out of a piece of the moon; it was fueled with a drake's fire, and was cooled with fairy dust. This blade was named Luna, for it was crafted from the moon and was just a bright.

These two fought for days on end. Magic scared the land in fire and blood stained it. The sound of clashing swords was the only thing heard through the battle; the ground shook, just from the two swordsmen's will. Days and nights went by as the two fought, but as always there was a victor. Chronicle was wounded greatly, but had managed to land the final blow on Chaos. And in the last minutes of Chaos's life he spoke these words.

"You may have won this battle, but I will return someday! My body and soul are sealed into the earth! One day this seal will break and I will kill your descendants! I will return and I will kill what is left of you're descendants!" Chaos's body faded to ash when these words left his lips, but all this bloodshed wasn't done. Even if this war was won, there was one more task that Chronicle had to do. In Chaos's home country Warn, Chronicle slaughtered whatever person was related to Chaos in anyway cutting off the man's whole blood line. After the war peace was set across the land,

But this war was going to being all over again…

Chapter 1: RoseThornAcademy

The rustling of feet could be heard through the woods. A hooded figure stumbled through the woods, the cloak covering the person's whole body. "Why is this place so far from a town? I've been out here for hours!" Complained the youthful voice of a teenage male. He huffed loudly to himself and continued to walk through the dense woods. It wasn't long before the teen was standing in front of large silver gates. There was a courtyard behind the gates and a large building that seemed bigger than a king's castle. There was a terrifying looking man standing in front of the gates. He had a giant axe strapped to his back with armor covering his whole body.

"Who goes there!?" The man yelled his voice shaking the ground. The young lad walked up to the giant, holding sheets of papers.

"I'm a new student for the RoseThornAcademy! Here are my transcripts!" The youth flipped his papers to the man showing him the first page. The man looked down at the transcripts, looking at them closely.

"So you are. You may enter." The big man moved to the side and the gates opened by themselves. The teen bowed his head to the bigger man in front of him and walked inside the area. The courtyard was fabulously decorated. There were assortments of different kind of roses, mostly red, but there were blue and purple ones too. There were other students standing around in the courtyard, all proceeding inside the majestic building. The teen followed the others inside, to find himself in the auditorium. There were many other people in the room, crowding the place, it was almost unbearable.

An old man suddenly appeared on the stage. His hair was all white with spots of grey. There were wrinkles under his eyes and around his cheeks, excelling his older looks. He had a steel plate of armor on his chest and wore a brown robe. Despite his elder look he stood straight and firm and there was fire burning in his yellow eyes.

"Welcome to the RoseThornAcademy young ones." The man's voice rang throughout the building, giving the old man full command. "I am Markus, head of this academy and its founder. We are known for our fighters but all are welcomed here. Now, let me say the rules of this academy and if you break one rule you shall be expelled from here. Rule 1! Any fighting outside classes will not be tolerated with. If you fight outside classes you shall be expelled. Rule 2! If I find anyone stealing within this building, I shall kick you out myself. Rule 3: For all you magic wielders. If I or one of the teachers find you doing less savory experiments that can cause harm. You shall be put in prison. I hope you all have gotten those placed in your head. I shall not repeat them. You are dismissed to your classes!"

Some of the other students started to whisper to themselves, but others took the headmasters words seriously and started heading out of the auditorium. The male headed out of the large room, following other students that had weapons with them, knowing they were going to the Slaying Arts Class. Momentarily, the young male and many others had gathered in another large room. There were seats that were stacked on each other like in an arena. The teen walked over to the seats, sitting down on the top row. Once everyone was seated a man came into the room. He was gruff looking. His hair was brown with sides of gray and he had a beard that was short. His eyes were black and he had a white tunic with a leather vest, leather gauntlets, leg guards, and boots. Once he reached the center of the room, he turned to all the students, his eyes narrowing at the youths.

"Welcome, this is Slaying Arts Class. I am you're teacher Orch. Now, some of you think you may have been accepted into this school. Well you're all wrong! You fighters are accepted differently in this school. For you're first day in Slaying Arts Class, you have to defeat a stone golem! If you fail to take the golem down, you shall be kicked out from this school!" Many gasps went through the room. Many people having disbelieving expression or doubt in their eyes. The male teen smiled to himself and crossed his arms, this should be entertaining.

"Sir don't you think this is a little unfair?" Said a student in the front row. "I mean, shouldn't we get a good chance? Like against something easier?" Orch gave a roar of laughter and gave the student a grin.

"No. This academy is known for their fighters and we only accept the best. So, any of you who are too scared to fight, leave now!" The instructor pointed his finger to the door. It was a couple minutes of absolute silence when a girl finally stood up and ran out of the room. No one else dared to move after that.

"Well, it looks like no more of you want to leave." Orch pulled out a tablet with sheets of paper attached to it. "I shall call out each name in order of the alphabetically by their last name. Whoever I call has to fight!" The teacher began to call out names. The first was an unfortunate boy, about the age of sixteen. His weapon was a poorly made shield and sword. The stone golem came out of a large door connected to this room. The golem was maybe a foot or two shorter than this building. It was made of circular rugged stone all pushed onto each other. There were some purple glowing areas on the golem, but the poor boy didn't seem to notice. The sixteen year old rushed at it, sweat pooling down his forehead. One swing from the golem was all it took. The boy was forcefully pulled from his sitting position and was shoved out the door by Orch. After that the teacher began to call out names again. Many other fell and so far not one even scratched the beast.

"Allen Crow!" Orch called out, his voice echoing throughout the room. Another male teen with brown hair stood up from his seat. This Allen had on steel gauntlets on and steel boots. He had on black pants with a dark green V-neck shirt. He had a large lance on his back with a small circular shield. His brown hair was slicked back and his eyes were a burning orange, an odd color for eyes. Allen walked forward and was soon facing the stone golem. His took out his lance, using it with his right hand and the small shield on his left forearm. The hooded male leaned forward, having sudden interest in this new fighter. He showed neither fear nor doubt in his eyes.

"Begin!" Hollered Orch as he backed away from the center of the room. The golem took the first swing, raising it's stone arm as it's fist thrust forward. Allen was still unfazed as he simple raised his shield. The stone fist collided with the shield. The ground beneath Allen caved and created a dent, but still the other teen was unfazed by the attack. The hooded male suddenly realized that Allen's shield was glowing with brown runes. He smirked, Earth magic… Allen took up his lance and stabbed the point into the golem's shoulder, hitting one of the glowing spots. The glow exploded and the golem's arm fell right off. Allen gripped the handle to his lance. The big pointer part of the lance fell off and out came a rapier. There was a rapier hidden under that lance. Allen backed away, letting go of his shield. He jumped into the air lifted up his left arm. Brown runes appeared around his hand and more appeared under the golem's feet. "Elevation!" The ground under the golem bounced up and flung the stone creature into the air, right under Allen. The brown haired male put his rapier downward and slowly started to fall. As the two fell, Allen's sword impaled the golem in another glowing area and they both fell on the ground. The golem had created a dent on the school's floor, but all the glowing areas on the golem faded away. Allen Crow had won this fight.

"Finally, a good fighter," Orch commented. "Let's hope some of you are actually good fighters like this one here. Mr. Crow, go back and take a seat." Allen bowed his head and grabbed his lance and shield. He then quietly walked over to a red head, who was sitting in the front row and sat down next to him. "The next fighter is Bane Cious!" A blonde male from the third row stood up. He was wearing a short, black cape, grey pants, with leather boots, vest, gauntlets and dark blue shirt under all of that. He had yellow bangs that almost covered his eyes. On his back were two short swords, but from closer exception the hooded teen could tell they were rapiers from how they were designed. Under Bane's leather gauntlets were bandages that covered all of his forearms and hands, all the way to the tip of his fingers. Bane jumped down onto the ground and approached the center of the room. The broken stone golem started to glow again and it's arm reattached itself. The creature stood back up and faced Bane. "Begin!" Orch yelled, backing up.

Bane took out both of his rapiers and crouched down. The golem took a swing at Bane, but the blonde jumped into the air. The hooded male was surprised at how high Bane had managed to jump. One jump took him past the golem's head. While in the air Bane aimed the rapier in his left hand and threw it. The rapier quickly got stuck between two rocks on the golem's right shoulder. The stone beast threw another punch at Bane, but yellow symbols appeared on his feet and he immediately vanished. He suddenly reappeared on the arm the golem tried to punch him with. Bane was crouched down and he lined up his other rapier with the one stuck in the golem's shoulder. Runes appeared between the two rapiers and lightning connected the two. The golem's body was electrified and lightning started to shoot out of the golem's body. Bane smirked and started running down the golem's arm. The golem realized this and attacked Bane by swinging a punch with his other hand. Bane jumped off of the golem's arm and slowly started to fall, but his two rapiers that were connected with lightning magic, kept him from falling onto the ground. With the help of his weapons, Bane began to run up the golem's body until he was face to face with it. He raised his left hand and lightning flew from his fist. He took his left hand punched the golem's face. The stone creature fell backwards and made another dent in the ground. The glow of the golem faded away.

Orch congratulated Bane on his fight and began to say more names, but all those that he called were more failures. The older man huffed, "Okay next fighter." Orch's brow suddenly furrowed as he looked at the name, but a smirk quickly replaced his confused expression. "Well, well, looks like we have a promising fighter. Alex Dray, come forward!" The person that Allen had sat next to stood up. It was another male, who had long red hair that reached his knees. His bangs were very spiky, so you couldn't mistake the man for a girl from behind. He had a giant great sword on his back. The sword itself was very strange, having a line start from the top of the handle and go through the whole sword. It looked like the shape of another sword was inside the great sword; it was also a strange silver color. His clothes were of a higher class, but Alex Dray was expected to have higher class looks. Dray, was the last name of the king's. Alex was the king's son. Alex walked to the center from his seat. He had an arrogant smirk and the cloaked teen had an urge to punch him. Orch walked out of the way of Alex. The older man bowed his head and back away. The golem stood up, the glow coming back and faced the red headed prince.

"Ha, you call this a challenge give me a break." He said, with the smirk still written across his face.

"Begin!" Orch yelled. Alex took out his great sword and rushed at the stone golem. The creature lifted it's right foot and tried to kick the red head. Alex let out an amusing laugh, dodging the kick with ease. He jumped into the air and stabbed his sword into one of the golem's glowing areas. The purple light faded away and Alex had won the fight in one shot. Alex took his sword out from the golem and raised it into the air.

"I am superior to all you weak commoners. In the end you'll all drop out as the failures you were born to be!" Many people in the stands face's twisted with anger, but no one talked back. To afraid of what the prince could do to them. The male huffed loudly from his spot on the top. He stood up, looking down at the prince even though his face couldn't be seen.

"And those who boast and call out insults are always the first to die!" The prince lowered his weapon and scowled at the hooded male.

"And what right do you have to say that to me scum?" The cloaked male couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed the top of his hood and ripped off the hood.

"I have every right!" Under the cloak was revealed black hair that was swooped to the side. The teen's eyes were purely white; the pupil could be barely seen since it was a faint color of grey. The teen still had the black cloak on, with black baggy pants, steel boots, and steel gauntlets. He had a dark brown leather vest on with a white under shirt. On the left side of his waist was a glowing sword that seemed to glitter on the other was a purely white sword that was trimmed with gold on the handle and in the center of the blade. Both blades connected to his belt, by steel rings. "You, prince," The black haired male said slyly. "Are talking to Eden Falchion." Everyone's faces within the room instantly became surprised; even Alex's who took a step back.

His noble family, the Falchion's, were people born and raised to be legends. Eden's whole family was those who were written as heroes. His family had passed down the sacred blade that he had on his left hip. The sacred blade Luna was the one that ended the greatest war written in history. It had been passed down for centuries. It was his great ancestor Chronicle Falchion that ended the war. Because of this the Falchion family had equally status….

….to that of a prince


End file.
